Reapers & Demons
by Sleepingkit
Summary: Kenny is the Grim Reaper heir, in order to complete the contract Heaven has made with Hell. He didn't approve of it. Damien is Kenny's Guider, but he had betrayed him in the past. What did Damien do? What is the past between them? What will become of them? Romance WON'T appear,I made up my mind. Critics and advice are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I want to take a break from the genre romance (though, I'm pretty sure I'm going to sneak or hint some couple pairing into this), I've decided to start something different.**

**If you read my profile, you must have seen my little preview of Grim Adventures. Well, I sorta changed the plot. Please don't feel cheated out of!  
**

* * *

**Chapter one: 'Terrific' News  
**

* * *

"Kenneth Mccormick?" Hermes the messenger said in front of me.

"That's me." I verified.

If you heard my name before, I'm certain you're aware that I die a lot. I mean, literally and quite painfully. This time, I slipped into a party and got drunk. Drank too many damn beers. My brother Kevin assured that it'd be safe, and if I get sick he'll bring me to the hospital in time. Never trust him again.

Now I'm standing here, in Heaven. Speaking with Hermes the messenger. In his winged boots and winged helmet.

I waited to be told when I could go back to Earth, arriving in Hell or Heaven is nothing new to me. I only sit around in their sanctums until I'm transported back where I belong. At least that's where I think I do.

"Okay, good." He took. "I was ordered by our Creator to inform you, that you're the heir of becoming the Grim Reaper."

"W-what?" I stumbled, he said it too calmly. "I can't be!"

"Sorry fella, it's true." Hermes shrugged.

"I demand an appointment with our Creator! He can't do this!" I yelled outraged, causing attention from the angels and people who died around us.

"Again, sorry fella. It's already decided." He sighed, as if he doesn't have time to deal with me.

Well, this is absolutely _perfect_. Only if I didn't die. If I had stayed at home and studied, listened to my friends' warnings, and not go to the party filled with insanities. No, I had to drink liquor, intoxicate myself, and die. Great.

"Ahem, head over to the mansion of Master of Souls." The messenger instructed, pointing in the direction. "He'll give you the rest of the information."

With that, Hermes sped passed me, fast as light. I nearly wanted to pick up the closet object and chuck it at his head. Although, as the saying always goes, never blame the messenger.

I started to trudge my way over to the mansion reluctantly, I'm in our Creator's territory and I have to obey his commands. Even if it's second handed. I learned my lesson the first time I disobeyed, it wasn't very delightful.

First, let me get this straightened out for you. You are probably sitting there, wondering why is the Grim Reaper, living in Heaven? Doesn't he take souls? Well, he's neither holy or unholy. Grim's main duty is to guide the dead where they belong. It seems like that's my new job.

Entering the mansion, I saw the real Grim Reaper, for the first time. He was huge, great and dark shadows danced around his feet. I couldn't see his face, it was by covered the depth of the cloak's hood. In his right hand, held his scythe. Scattered across the floor were discarded skulls, random bones, and hounds sniffing about. I couldn't exactly say I felt comfy here. The mere atmosphere weighed me down.

Grim slowly lifted his arm, beckoning me closer to him. The thought made me shivered.

"L-Lord Death.." I bowed respectively. In Heaven or Hell, you always show respect to the higher officials. "I rather stay where I am."

"If you must," His low voice echoed through the room. "Kenneth."

"Messenger Hermes told me, that I'll be taking your place." I announced, trying my best to appear glad. "It's an honor, I guess."

He cocked his head at me.

"Don't try to hide. You're not happy about the decision. Anyone can see that." I kept silent, conscious about angering him. However, he chuckled

"I assume anybody would be disappointed, when they're job is to pass over spirits."

Unexpectedly, Grim inhumanly extended his arm far across to my end of the room, patting my head. His touch made my body freeze, my blood stopped where it was flowing. Was this the actual touch of the Grim Reaper?

"There's an compromise our Creator has made." The Lord of Death went on. "It needs to be fixed."

I quirked an eyebrow questioningly, our Creator only creates contracts on rare occasions, at his last choice. But Grim only shook his head.

"That's all I can say for now."

"Why...why does it have to be me?" I asked. "Can't someone else take your 'throne' or whatever? Why am I apart of it?"

"You were appointed." He answered simply. I couldn't help but to glare.

An compromise? Why would our Creator make it, and better, why pull me into it? I mean, Heaven's only enemy currently is of course, Hell. So what could they be exchanging? Thinking about it, our Creator shouldn't make such an deal with the Devil. He's not trustworthy, just like his son who I hate.

Again, Grim Reapers aren't really connected to the two sanctums. So why are they dragged into as well? What does the compromise have to do with them?

"I'd teach you the ways of reaping," Lord interrupted my thoughts. "though I've grown tired. Therefore, your appointed and personal Guider will help you with the rest."

Grim signaled to his left, a tall door. "There, is where you will meet him."

"...What if I refuse?" I whispered, balling up my hands. Getting involved with Heaven's problems is my last choice. "What's the punishment?"

"Don't test us, Kenneth." He warned. "Do you have any requests before I leave? You may never see me again."

I hesitated.

"M-may I see your face?"

"Granted."

I gasped. Grim gently pulled down his hood, revealing a cracked old skull. The teeth contorted into an sad smile.

"Not attractive, am I?"

I closed my jaw, which I didn't know was gaping. I bowed again, apologetically. I uttered disagreements, and jumbled compliments. He nodded.

"Now go, your Guider is waiting."

"Yes, thank you." Instead of bowing a farewell, I saluted, leaving to the room.

Inside, I saw an older man, maybe a couple years more than me. His black hair ghosted his face, the unmistakably blood red eyes traveled my body up and down, intently. The man grinned, showing off his fangs. His demonic aura suffocated my nostrils. I gulped, the door shut locked behind, my escape closed.

Damien Thorn. I've never wanted to be in his presence ever again. That's why I attempted to be so nice lately, for when I do die I won't wake up in Hell. Why is the Devil's son here in Heaven? Is this part of the compromise? No, it can't be. Our Creator would stoop so low, to allow Damien in. I prayed for it, I'm in Heaven after all.

Damien. His name alone made my heart pound sickeningly, my stomach clenched. My knees wobbled, I had to brace myself against the door. Words from him in the past, popped in my head,

"_I mean it. Why would I lie to you?" Damien smiled, with a ruffle of my hair.  
_

He'd lie to me for tons of reasons. The bastard. The manipulative, impulsive, cold bastard! I wanted to scream, cry, or at least run. It's all _his_ fault why I'm this way. It's his lie that cursed me. I thought he was my friend...or maybe...no he wasn't. He just had to lie, cheat, and-

"Hellooo Kenny." He sang sweetly, that same alluring voice and kind face he gave me when we first met. Total trickery. "Looks like I'm your Guider."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Forgot to mention, nonmembers can review my stories.  
**

* * *

**Chapter two: Never Admit It  
**

* * *

The room seemed to tear me apart. Hatred had build up inside me, muscles clenched and my teeth gritted. Words could not describe what I desired to do to Damien. It's like as if you were walking down the street, and you suddenly see the person who received your 3rd grade soccer award, that you knew _you_ should have earned. You had worked your hardest, right? No, that feeling would be considered as jealousy. Kenneth Mccormick is one who doesn't become jealous. He does not crave for what he doesn't have, and scorn at others who own things he doesn't. Maybe the emotion is like the determination you have for killing the guy you witnessed murder your parents? Yes, that would be considered as anger and vengeance. Those said feelings were eating away at me. Fusing with my blood, traveling throughout my veins.

But, there was another underlying feeling present as well. It drowned my thundering heart, clogged up my brain. I was dizzy, as if I would collapse at any given minute. My vision had went from clear, to blurry, though I wasn't crying. My limbs were frozen, feet rooted to the floor. My breathing picked up and I was immobilized from speaking. Damien was still giving me that sweet, innocent, shit eating smile and those 'gentle' red orbs. He was waiting for my reply. Why couldn't I curse him out? Or charge at him with a punch? That smothering feeling is not allowing for me to do that. It's as if you were on a very high place, on the tip's edge. Or when you are trying to talk to your crush, but you're too shy. Oh fuck, I know now.

I'm too _nervous_ to do anything but stand and stare at Damien.

"What's on your mind, Ken?" He prodded, calling me by my nickname which he had no right to. "Cat got your tongue? Hm?"

My lip twitched.

"You missed me so much, that you can't speak?" Damien grinned. "I am very touched."

"No." I growled, finding my voice.

"Ah! There's the loud-mouth, cheeky little boy I knew. What a relief." The demon tossed his hands into the air, releasing a large amount of air. "I'm sure you're just jumping for joy inside that I'm your Guider."

"Tch, never." I scoffed. "If it were my choice, you'd be at the bottom of my list."

Of all people, why would our Creator appoint a person like Damien, the _Devil's_ son? Knowing damn well about the past him and I have. Didn't our Creator even put in thought, about the consequences of allying ourselves with Hell? The compromise doesn't mean crap to Satan.

"I don't think my father would be happy about you defying him." Damien advised generously. The lip ring on his upper lip, left side, gleamed.

"Get the fuck out of my head, Thorn." I warned, irritated that he used part of his powers to read my mind. "I don't give 2 shits for your dad _or_ you." He pouted as though he was offended. What an actor.

"Oh? Well you're going to have to work with me, I _am_ your Guider." Damien repeated, taunting that horrible fact upon me as much as he could.

"And I hate you." I reminded. "Forgotten that so soon?"

"I thought we were the best of friends, remember?" The demon blinked, his orbs changed from crimson red to a more normal, light brown. Deep enough for you to drown in."Remember? You told me that you loved my eye color. Don't tell me you lied."

"HA!" I cackled. "If anyone had lied in this room, it's _you_."

"What, do you feel 'betrayed'? Do you feel cheated out of, from a demon? Are you surprised? Is your life so tragic, after what I done? Was I such an impact on you?" I ignored the stinging questions and accusations.

"Why are you even here?" Damien's expression turned somewhat indifferent.

"Haven't you heard," He sighed, "father had made such a foolish contract with your Creator for peace, dragging me into the whole ordeal. I honestly wasn't pleased, until I saw that I would be placed as, _Kenneth's _personal Guider and Guardian."

"G-Guardian?" I cleared my throat. "If I'll be the next Grim-"

"You _will_ be the Grim Reaper."

"Shut the hell up. As I was saying, if I'll be the next Reaper, why do I need a Guardian? Reapers don't normally have enemies." I asked. It's true, they are harmless among most spiritual beings and entities. Actually, they are feared.

"Of course, but see young one," He began wisely, "don't you realize that not everyone in the underworld are overjoyed to be allied with Heaven? Other demons are already attempting to rebel against this compromise. They will try to kill you."

"So? I'll just come back to life, I don't need you." Damien shook his head.

"It doesn't work like that. As long as you're only the _heir_ of the Grim Reaper, if you die that's a wrap. You will not be revived, not even by your Creator's hands. That's the rule. And, you won't get your Reapers powers to defend yourself, until you're on Level 4."

I didn't speak, I couldn't, too devastated. Till I'm completely the Grim Reaper, I am a _mortal_.

"There's more, too. The compromise also included a spell, which cast an eternal link and bond between us. If you die, then I'll die along with you, and vice versa." Damien smiled, tiny fangs exposed. "It's an absolute delight, to be so close to Kenneth."

"By force!" I pointed out fuming. "How could our Creator connect me, my _soul_, with someone like you! This has to be a penalty!"

"Yet, it isn't." He suddenly teleported into my face, grabbing my chin. The touch felt cold and strong. "Face it, come back to reality. Things have changed."

"Just like the relationship I had with you." I whispered, jerking away. Damien's eyes blinked red again.

"But why does it have to _stay_ that way?"

Before I could answer the idiotic question, the door opened. Lord Death's assistant (I assumed), appeared. She was a spirit that was not properly passed over, a ghost. Or in my terms, a leftover. Grim Reapers are allowed to keep a certain amount of leftovers for their personal benefits.

"Sir Thorn, your father demanded for you to return home. There are things he must tell you."

The demon raised an eyebrow. I watched him vanish wordlessly, leaving back smoke where he had stood. Not even sparing me a simple glance. Though, I shouldn't care. I shouldn't care or be bothered about him not telling me goodbye, or acknowledging my being. However, my heart tugged achingly. I had to clutch my chest, to stop the pain. It's back, that empty hurting feeling. I thought it was gone for good. I thought I didn't care about Damien anymore. I tried pushing him to the side, he didn't matter. He _wasn't _suppose to matter.

" Sir Kenneth, are you all right?" She spoke up, concern. I had forgotten she was there.

"Y-yes, I'm just fine." I bowed, confused on why I was showing respect to a servant.

"How was your first conversation with Guider Thorn? Does he seem fitting?"

"First conversation? I had known Damien since the 6th grade." I said, not too happy about it. "He's a traitor and liar. I hate him! Why did our Creator have to choose him?"

"I cannot release that information." She shrugged sorrowfully. "Come, I was ordered by Lord to bring you to eat. Then I'll show you to your bedroom. You will be residing in Lord's mansion for now."

* * *

During my dinner, the assistant I learned whose name is Melanie Wood, gave me a little background of herself. Melanie died at the age of 26, a car accident. She said it was a terrifying moment for her, when she saw Lord Death. He had stared at her, and even though his hood had blocked his empty eyes, she could feel them on her skin. Melanie had told me he had laid a hand out to pat her head, which is his sign of affection; I realized that earlier Lord had patted my head also. She said he had said, that she looked too beautiful to go in the depths of Hell. Melanie was a criminal, she confessed. Although Lord had saved her from the punishment for her sins. He asked her if she would be his assistant in Heaven. When I had inquired about if it's hard, working for the Grim Reaper, she just laughed. Melanie had sighed, saying could never repay him for he had done. I only nodded, it shocked me how kind Death could be to other souls.

After I was done eating, she led me to my room. The various corridors, floors, and doors we went by made it difficult for me to remember where my room was. Melanie offered if I ever get lost, just yell her name and she'll come right away. I smiled gratefully and thanked her. Now why couldn't our Creator had appointed someone as Melanie, to be my Guider? My afterlife would have gone so much smoother.

"Ok, this is where you will be sleeping." She said, bringing me inside the room. "Call if you need anything." With that, she dropped down through the floor. The benefit of being a ghost, I guessed.

I took in the decor. The four walls were black, the floor and ceiling white. My bed had silky sheets and covers, grey and black. My dresser was white including a mirror shaped of a skull. I had two rectangle windows, with black curtains. Everything was either black, white, or grey. Except, for the pillows. Which were surprisingly a velvet purple. I shouldn't expect rainbows, from the a person who takes souls, I mused.

Removing my orange hoodie, blue jeans, and green socks, I felt out of balance with the rest of the colors. I felt too bright. My fluffy blond hair was practically the sun, and my electric blue eyes seemed to glow. Even my named was odd, Kenneth. Kenneth the Grim Reaper. I didn't sound menacing enough to be the next Reaper. I sound too soft.

Getting under the covers, I was near to drifting asleep. But, obviously my thoughts had to ruin it.

Damien had to enter my head. His face and eyes crammed its way into my mind. Memories with him in the past, crashed together. How we had deep, almost meaningful talks with each other. Or played with each other. Or just let ourselves be ourselves, with each other. Damien was like my angel, though I was greatly mistaken. I revealed too many secrets about myself to him, he took advantage of it. He used them _against _me. I held myself back from punching the wall in anger.

I licked my lips instead, feeling the piercing on my bottom, right side brush my tongue. I remember seeing Damien wearing his lip ring. He didn't comment on it, but he had given me this piercing. It had symbolized our old friendship. Why was I still wearing it?

_ "Was I such an impact on you?"_

Damien had such an huge effect on my life. So huge, I couldn't understand it. I shouldn't had been so fragile, so naive. So damn naive. I'm not going to admit it, not to anyone. I won't admit, how much I had felt for Damien. I just need to remember how much I hate him. How much he betrayed me and destroyed my life!

"D-Damien...dammit!" I sobbed into the pillow, pulling the covers over my head to hide my pitiful state in the darkness. That heart aching pain returned.

This was disgraceful.

* * *

**Hope I did better on this chapter!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: It's Damien's Point of View! (POV). By the way, I do NOT mean anything overly religious on this story. I'm trying to be safe about this spiritual things and what not. Apologies for this taking so long!  
_

* * *

**Chapter three: The Third Time  
**

* * *

After reluctantly leaving Kenny, I regretted not granting him even a glance, or a simple gesture of good-bye. He won't admit, but I know he's troubled by it, he wanted me to say something before I left. I could see it in his pained blue eyes, I had no need to read his mind. I grinned, you could read Kenny like a _book. _It's actually cute, how he attempts uselessly to hide his feelings. I thought he knew by now, that you _can't_ keep anything from Damien Thorn. It's impossible. Like weak humans trying to jump and not fall, but gravity pulls you right back down to ground. I AM gravity. I'm gradually pulling Kenny down, he cannot challenge me.

I pity him, really I do. The poor kid has no idea that in the end, everything will go as I desired it to be, the way it was in the past. I sometimes think for hours about my choices, why I had to ruin our relationship, and how things could have went better. Except now, I'm Kenny's Guardian and Guider. Meaning, I have a perfect chance to restore what was damaged between us. I only wish, he'd understand that I did what was done, because I _had_ to. Not wanted to. I am a demon, what less did he expect from me? I had to, and a sick, yet gorgeous part of me enjoyed what I had caused. I couldn't help it, it's in my devilish genes. Heh.

In Hell, my home, my future sanctum-whatever I shall title it, I walked the steps to my father's office. Yes, Satan has an office. Completed with a desk, leathery couch, and a convenient water dispenser. To me, Hell isn't all that bad as awful humans presume it is. Perhaps it's just that I grew up here, or I'm used to the constant screams and wailing of the people who are being tortured. They deserve it, to tell the truth.

The Underworld, is basically an endless deep blazing hot cavern, where we demons, antichrist, and all things 'not pure' crawl around in. Weather stays the same which is over 100 degrees. There's no such thing as day or night here. Wonderful isn't it? Come and take a vacation here, I'll even give you the brochure for free.

Slipping through the door, I entered father's office. I would give you the grace of describing how he looks, but I rather leave it to your own view. He stood in front of the desk, boring his lifeless orbs into me. What pleasure, he's furious.

Which doesn't give him the right to interrupt my conversation with Kenny. I was slightly irritated by it, being overly thrilled to see him again then having to leave. To look at his messy blond hair, pooling blue eyes, and that famous scowl he wears when seeing me. I haven't seen him in flesh, in what? Two years?

"Father," I greeted , "you summoned me, must be good because I was having a lovely time with Kenny." When he gave me, _the look_, I corrected myself. "I'm sorry, I mean _Kenneth_.."

"You should not express such familiarity with the chosen one." He grumbled, turning so I was speaking to his back. "I have orders to give you, you will follow them."

"Orders, orders, orders," I sighed, clicking my tongue. "Fine, what are they?"

"When you are with the boy, you are forbidden from touching him-"

"What!" I exclaimed. My father gave me a sidelong glance.

"I saw you, Damien. I'm _always_ watching you, you're on surveillance at all times."

Damn it, he saw me grab Kenny's chin. I growled from my privacy being invaded. Kenny is my privacy, ever since I laid eyes on him in 6th grade. Father watches me, to make sure I'm 'safe'. Load of crap. I stood there steaming, letting him give out my other orders.

"You can't touch him unless extremely needed. You may not try to create a strong friendship with him. You will not let him know anything that he doesn't, unless demanded." He shot me a glare, which meant he heard me when I had informed Kenny about me being his Guardian, I guess he wasn't suppose to know that yet.

"You also may not use your powers on the boy. That's all for now, the boy will get his orders on what to do later. After their Creator establishes them." My father finished.

"This is unacceptable!" I lashed out. "I want, _have_, to touch Kenneth! What does that have anything to do with the Compromise?"

"Everything!" He boomed, fire in his eyes. Literally. "You must interact with the boy as little as possible. Do you understand?"

"No." I glared daggers. I felt my veins throbbing in my temples, my breathing heaved angrily. All I ever hungered to do in the last years, was to touch Kenny. Give him back, what I messed up.

"Why are you toying with the boy? He's nothing special, not worth it." Father spatted. "It's disgusting how you ogle him in such a manner. I nearly vomited when I saw you grip his chin!" He shuddered. I don't see what's wrong, Kenny's skin had felt temptingly soft and smooth, like it had been in the past.

"The past?" He perked up, reading my mind. I cursed. "Are you still in the _past_, son? Move on! For starters, remove that hideous lip ring you put on everyday."

"Why..." I bristled, looking down. "..why did you make me do it?"

He turned back around, sneering at me.

"What kind of child of mine, the Devil, doesn't make cruel deeds on innocent people? Face it Damien, this is your fate. You know you loved what you had done." I couldn't argue to that, however,

"Kenny is _different_! He's-"

Father whipped my face, with his claws.

"AUGH!" I bared my teeth, pupils dilating and darkening until my eyes turned fully black, showing no white. Blood dripped from where he had slashed.

I charged towards him, throwing fire. But he went through it, of course, slapping me against the wall.

"Do not, disobey me son." Father warned. "I'd hate to end your life so soon."

Tears stung, though I wouldn't dare give him that entertainment. I slowly got up, wobbling from the blows. Luckily, the scar pain will go away soon.

"You will do as I say, understood?" I nodded. "Excellent. You may dismiss now." Before leaving I mumbled,

"..Demons have the ability...to own...emotions, for other creatures right?"

"Never." Father answer bluntly, sitting in his chair. "Also, you are to stay in your room until sunrise in Earth's time. You may not come out."

* * *

Unsurprisingly, I strayed out of my room and returned to Heaven. I didn't care if my father was watching, I'll take my punishment if it meant I could be next to the blond. I tracked Kenny's soul, his big, confused, hurt, beautiful, soul. It was easy, since the contract linked us together. I instantly teleported in Lord Death's mansion, in a black and white room. I smiled, now I know where to find my little Reaper.

On the bed was a bundle, curled up on the purple pillows. Creeping over, or more like floating over, I peeped over to see Kenny's dreaming expression. But his eyes were slightly puffed, the pillow damped. Was he crying recently? Why? I had the urge to use my powers, in order to find out. Though I didn't want to break all my orders in one night.

Instead, I caressed his cheek softly, thumb rubbing his bottom lip which glanced the silver piercing. It reminded me that my father had said my lip ring was disgusting. It was anything besides that, it was my hope that Kenny and I would be reunited again. My faith. It excited me to see the blond donning his, it assured that he still likes me. Somewhere inside, he does.

I had originally given the piercing to him in 7th grade, because it symbolized our friendship. But...one thing lead to another and the meaning of the lip ring changed. It changed to something more, deep, wild and uncontrollable. I hummed cheerfully, remembering what 'fun' things we did with each other. It has to be the same again.

Leaning forward, I was inches away from touching his face with mine's. My heart pounded slowly, though it became harder. Kenny pressed his head against my palm, which still caressed his cheek. My eyes turned half lidded, as I programmed this blissful moment into my brain, memorizing each second. I could have lift Kenny right off the bed and into my arms, if I was damned enough to do so. I could just lean a little closer-

He awoke, blinking up at me.

"D-Damien? What the-"

"No use of allowing the whole mansion to know I'm here, okay?" I whispered quickly, quieting him down. "You're glad to see me, aren't you?"

He slapped my hand off his cheek. I read his feelings. Kenny wasn't glad, though relieved to see me. He's not showing it.

"Go back to Hell, bastard." He said. "You're not wanted."

"Aw, but I thought I could stay a bit," I teased, "remember when we used to play in the middle of night?"

"Tch, and if I did?" Kenny suddenly fixed his scorn onto my right eye. "...What happened?"

Puzzled on what he saw, I went over to the mirror. Ah, when father had clawed my face, he made a scar straight down the middle of my eye. How attractive is that ladies?

However, I couldn't answer Kenny that.

"It's nothing."

"Tch, I-I don't give a fuck." He diverted his gaze to the window. "Not like I care for you."

Cocking my head, I murmured,

"Why were you crying? Don't lie, I know you were."

"..." Cute. Cute how he tries to hide from me.

Going back to him, I sat on the bed. The heir tensed and forced himself to stare at me bravely. His brilliant blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim room.

"It would be all right, if we're friends again." I commented. "You don't have to be mad anymore."

"You. Betrayed. _Me_." Kenny leered.

"I'm sorr-"

"You're not allowed to be on these premises after your curfew, Sir Thorn." Death's assistant came through the wall. I was too enthralled by Kenny, I didn't detect her coming. "I'll have to ask you to leave, before things get serious."

"Oh?" I laughed, not feeling threatened by the ghost. "What are you going to do to me, that I can't do to you?"

She faltered, but caught her strength fast.

"Just detach yourself from Young Master Mccormick, there won't be trouble." I groaned and did as advised.

"Fine, cya." Looking at Kenny, I was about to say good-bye this time. Although, I couldn't. I couldn't because, the fear of this being the last farewell lingered. Thus, I returned to Hell wordlessly. Again, for the third time.

Why can't I ever say good-bye to Kenny?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Department  
**

* * *

Leaning against the weapon rack in the Grim Reaper's training grounds, I awaited on my beloved protege expecting him to be overflowed with excitement for his first day of learning(by me, of course). On the contrary however, I know the blond is dreading what will happen during his entire walk here. I simpered, he will surely just eat up today's lesson like the last chip in the bag.

_I'm_, obviously chirpy about what is to come. The idea of spending time with Kenny and throughout his entire Reapership until another heir is born, makes me an elated puppy who has gotten a new chew toy. Father had made it a point, for me not to express my happiness. But who am I to hide from my protege, when he hides from me? That would never do.

Speaking of my father, he didn't scold me from my last night's stroll into Kenny's bedroom. Words, not by any means, were a proper amount of punishment for me breaking the orders. Several Whips to my bare back were my punishment. On the back specifically so _'that boy'_ as he put it, wouldn't be able to see my scars as the one on my left eye. Again, it was worth it. Any pain I was, am, and _will_ be in to be with him, is worth it. I'm proud of the scars, as a matter of fact.

Kenny was escorted out into the grounds, by that ghost I saw on my rebel act. I didn't recognize him at first, with him wearing the traditional Reaper's black cloak. The hood, shadowing his face completely. The ends of the fabric were tattered, a used one. I could not see his feet, covered by the cloak so that it appeared he floated across where he stepped. But Kenny did take on the look well. I was clad in my usual uniform, black tight shirt with black pants.

The signs which made me realize that was my protege, was Death's assistance and his soul. That aching, confused, gorgeous, sparky soul. My tongue licked my lips and toes curled just from identifying it. _Don't, control your hunger. Don't consume his soul. Use your willpower damn it.  
_

The ghost whispered something into Kenny's ear, advice I bet, and vanished from view. Stomping his way towards me, I could already sense a loathing vibe flowing from the blond. Well, isn't he perky?

"Ravishing cloak!" I complimented as he reached me. Kenny's expression was covered, though I knew he scorned. "Quite evil, I must say."

"If you do not shut up, I'll be force to _demonstrate _on you how evil I can be." Aww, he tried threatening me. Is that not, very adorable? The kid must have been feisty this noon.

"You need mastery on your threats to scare me, _Kenneth_." I cooed his name, knowing that I was poking his nerves. I couldn't help it. I sought out for his brain, reading. I was right, I did tick him. He was thinking, '_This bastard!'. _Endearing.

"Let's just get this over with." Kenny fumed.

"Eager, are we?"

"Tch, you wish." Yes, I did wish. "I have other relevant priorities to attend."

_Other?_ _Relevant_? _Priorities_? Why, it's a darn shame he does not realize, I _am_ his only other relevant priority. No, even better. HE is MY priority. And I intend to attend with him as much as possible.

"Ah, fine." I grabbed a scythe from the rack I was resting against and tossed the weapon to Kenny. He fumbled nearly slicing himself in half, the scythe clanged to the ground. I raised a delicate brow in amusement. He wasn't that far, anyone could have caught it.

"Why in the hell did you throw it!" Kenny seethed in embarrassment, bending down and picking it up.

"Tsk tsk," shaking my head in disapproval, I wagged a finger at him, "how will our future Grim Reaper do his bidding, when he's a horrible catcher?"

"Grr." He growled within the hood. "I'm not practicing to be a baseball player, am I?"

I shrugged and smirked at his snarkiness. Kenny got it from his fat and redhead friends, who I could remember faintly. His sharp tongue always got him into trouble. Though, I wonder how much he thinks of them. Got to be tough on the poor guy, never seeing his old friends again until they die. Except, isn't it the same with me? I'm an old 'friend' and he didn't see me again till he died. I shrugged once more, at myself. Eh.

"Well?" Kenny prompted. "What are you going to teach me?"

"Ooh, what fun!" I chirped. "Today, you will pass over your first spirit!"

The information was so mind-blowing, he removed his hood to fully gawk at me. I brightened from gazing at his revealed face.

"Don't smile at me like that!" Kenny exclaimed, thinking I had smiled mockingly. "Are you serious? Won't our Creator think it's a bit soon for me to do that?"

"Ah, the contract states that the learning procedure should be finished at once."

"I'm getting pretty sick of this contract."

"You shouldn't be too sick," I pouted offended, "the compromise brought you and I together."

"Like I needed that, to be stuck with a traitor who's a demon, who I HATE foremost. Yeah, that wrapped everything up just fine!" Kenny's eyes darkened for second, then returned neutral. "Tch, okay. Who's the dead spirit?"

Recovering from witnessing how sullen he became, I answered, "The 'dead' spirit, isn't dead yet." I snatched Kenny's-soft-hand (held it tighter when he resisted), and vanished into a warp of blackness. Transporting back to Earth, the living's territory. _Shivers_.

* * *

Hovering above everything, it was night time. The stars twinkled over us, beaming colorful street lights glimmered under. Busy cars and humans bustled underneath. You could have smelled the gas, food, and brisk air. I wanted to pull my cherished protege into my arms, in an attempt for a 'close' moment. But he thought other wise. As soon as Kenny became conscious of where he was (takes a while, if you are a beginner to teleporting) he thrashed around, still enjoying little of me touching him. I lost my grip, resulting in him falling and screaming.

Sighing, I dived after him. I caught him in bridal position, him shaking in my arms from the fright. Absolutely darling, I now have a precious pet who's scared as the dickens.

"You know," I gushed. "We meaning me, were flying because _I_ have that power, right? Not you?"

"S-so, I _have_ to hold on to y-you?" Kenny stuttered. I winked taking advantage of the question,

"Hold on to me as much you desire, Hun."

Instantly gaining his pride and remembering his hatred for me, he jumped out of my arms though making sure he still had my hand. The scythe in the other. My eyebrows furrowed in disappointment.

"Hey, I saved your life you know." I saved mines as well, the eternal bond we have would have killed us both if I didn't catch him.

"You're right, I would have been a pancake if it weren't for you.."

"So?" I grinned. "What does a good Reaper Trainee tell a bad demon who saved his or her life?" He blushed and turned away frustratedly.

"T-thank...you.." He said it with gritted teeth.

"Anytime. Now to your spirit." I spoke in my teacher voice. "According to the book of Reaping, a true Reaper can tell where, when and how a person dies."

"Wait, you're saying you don't know who's going to die!" Kenny exclaimed. "Then why are we here-_where_ are we? It's not Colorado."

"We're in New York, the city side." I replied. "Lord Death assured to not worry, he knows who's going to die, but wants to see if you could sense it, oh chosen one."

"Chosen one?" I nodded. "Tch, well what does it feel like? I mean how can I tell where someone will-"

"Shh," closing my eyes, I sent peaceful vibes into him. Demons only have spiteful vibes, though I got the peaceful from my mother's side. Father shouldn't think I'm breaking another order by doing this. "Calm down. Lord suggested you shouldn't be stressed."

After a minute of Kenny taking deep breaths, me staring at the way his lips pursed as he inhaled, and made a tiny stretch when he exhaled, his breathing caught. Energy waves escaped from him, throbbing the atmosphere around us in spirals. His hand clenched mines as he shouted,

"There! In the streets! Henry Follock, age 8 will depart when a shard of glass penetrates his neck in a car crash!"

"Sweet. Human death always pleases me."

"Not sweet." The heir glared. "I saw it, the whole scene. The wails, screams, and blood-"

An abrupt slam of metal and the skittering sound of tires trying stop, interrupting the sentence. The screams and wails, Kenny mentioned were heard. Fire steamed from one of the cars. Humans rushed out, cars swerving to avoid the accident.

"C'mon!"

I dropped down, searching the cars until I could spot a young boy with a glass stuck up his neck. However, I wasn't the Grim Reaper here. Instead of me being the Guider, he was. Pulling me through the crowds and cars.

"Can't they see us?" Kenny inquired, glancing around the people who rushed past us.

"Of course not."

"Found him!" Halting beside a hideously red vehicle, there was a kid crying. "What do I do?"

His voice leveled to a whisper, though serious and firm. "You have to tell him it's over, his life I mean. Then touch his heart with your hand, his soul should appear. That's when you bring his soul to Hell, or Heaven."

"Got it."

I watched as Kenny put his hood back on and entered the car, straight through it. Henry shuddered when he saw him, I saw my protege's head move as if he was talking, giving the news this his time to die. Henry cried more, though it seemed Kenny comforted him. When the boy nodded, he touched his heart as directed. The soul was released right when the ambulances arrived.

As both of them got out of the car, Kenny took hold of the kid's hand. Looking at me he asked,

"What do I with the scythe? Is it for decoration?"

"Ha, you use the scythe for defense." I laughed. "In this case, use it to cut through the Earth's surface to the gates of Heaven, or gates of Hell."

Henry flinched, Kenny dragged him close.

"It's fine. You're going to Heaven." He slashed, opening to the bright, angelic clouds you all know of your Creator's sanctum. "Goodbye, Henry."

"Will you tell my mom and dad, I love them?"

A pause.

"I can't, though when they die, I'll make sure to tell them." With that, he finally went inside. The portal closed.

"Good job, Kenny." I praised, ignoring to call the blond Kenneth. "I'm surprised at how collected you were, most are sobbing about how sad it is to pass over a spirit."

"Yeah well," he looked up at the sky. "I die hundreds, thousands of times. This is like any other day."

I glanced at him. This was another side of Kenny, a weaker side I thought he'd never show to me again. I smiled, we might become friends again quicker than I imagined.

"Maybe I wouldn't have died so many times, if it weren't for _you_." He spatted venom. Woops, back to the angry side so soon are we? "Fucking liar! Can we go back now? I just recalled how much I hate you."

"And here I thought, you were starting to like me again." I moaned sadly.

"Tch, the drugs you're on must be strong for you to EVER think that."

"Nah, everything will go as I wish it." I chuckled, grabbing his shoulder. "Let's return to Heaven. You have, '_other relevant priorities'_, correct?"

* * *

**Please review! Tell me what ya think!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Kenneth's Point of View. No chapter title, I'm not making them anymore. I also had once changed The Grim Adventures of Kenny and Damien, to A Shared Fate. But I switched them back. I don't feel like the titles fit this story...  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As soon as we appeared in my room, I instantly jerked away from Damien's hand. He simply grinned,

"You're playing hard to get, aren't you? No need for that."

"Look, go back to Hell." I growled, turning away. "Today's lesson is over."

"But," a pout in his voice, "can't I hang around?"

"NO!" I snapped. I hate him, why can't he get that through his thick skull?

"Fine. Have fun with your other relevant priorities." Damien disappeared in thin air, again only leaving black smoke. The bastard can't even say good-bye.

"GRAH!" I exasperated, removing my Reaper's cloak to change into my normal clothing. Which in Lord Death's mansion, is supposed to be all black.

I do not understand why that demon is so conceited and persistent about gaining my friendship back. Consistently repeating that everything will go as he want it. Damn it, I hate him, I hate him so much. I couldn't wait to get back, away from him, I nearly lost it. Especially when Damien chirped that the contract brought him and I together, as if that was a brighter side!

I had to remember what Melanie advised me to do, control my feelings. She had whispered it in my ear, before she left. However the assistant was trying to help, she mustn't know how intolerable and irritating the Devil's son could be! Sighing and done changing, I left the room to meet said woman. My _'other relevant_ priorities', was to help Melanie with her work from Death.

Of course 15 minutes later of wandering around clueless through the curving corridors, I accepted that I was lost.

"Melanie!" I shouted to nothing, feeling stupid. I recalled her assuring that I all I had to do was call, if I needed her. Soon, her head appeared from the ceiling above.

She was smirking, "I'm here, young master."

While walking a thought occurred to me.

"Why don't you have angel wings?" Everyone has wings in Heaven, comes with dying. They resemble your purity. Even the babies have them, so I was surprised to not see the feathery pair on her back.

Melanie glanced at me, transparent eyes flickered. "Well, why don't _you_ have wings, if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm a Grim Reaper heir." I shrugged. "Would be strange if I have them, not exactly the 'heavenly' type."

"It's the same with me. I'm a ghost, who's not properly passed over and on top of that I was suppose to go to Hell. Remember?" Melanie questioned softly. "We are only connected to our Creator, not his body."

I didn't exactly comprehend what she meant by that, I didn't inquire why. I refused to seem like I didn't know anything about the afterlife's ways; being here multiple times. Quite embarrassing really, I only know a few things.

Arriving to Melanie's work place, which I'm guessing was on the 5 floor, 19th door (wasn't paying attention to the surroundings), she instructed me on what to do. All I had to do was organize files in backwards alphabetical order, just like Lord appreciates it. Whilst Melanie arranged papers in her cabinets. Since the files I was dealing with, had names and dates, I assumed they were death documents of many people.

"I'm happy to have your help." The assistant smiled. "Things were becoming hectic, it being October on Earth and many murders and suicides ensuing."

"What does October have to do with it?" I raised a brow**. **"Don't we die everyday?"

"Indeed, except Halloween seems to be the 'favored' day. Not only that, December follows October meaning close to New Years. Not too many people wants to live into another year, young master."

"I see. You can just call me Kenny." I felt weird getting named young master.

"Ha," She chuckled, "if you stop bowing to me."

"Fine." I groaned, but grinned to show I was kidding.

* * *

After getting the chores done, Melanie walked me back to my room.

"On your off-days, I want you to practice memorizing these hallways." She suggested, I gaped. "What? You're going to have to, you will take Lord's seat after all."

"That'd take a decade." I breathed. "How fast did you learn how to manage this mansion?"

"Eh, about a day." I stared at her. "Okay, okay, one week. But it was worth it!"

Walking into the room, I flopped onto the bed face down.

"Damien is so...tiring." I murmured. I felt Melanie's coldness as she went near me, patting my head.

"What is the problem between you guys?"

"_He's_ the problem."

"Well?"

"The fag betrayed me." I almost snarled. "His middle name should be Liar."

"Ah-ha!" Melanie warned. "We're in Heaven, don't utter the L word. What did Sir Thorn do?"

"I..I can't say." I sighed. "Don't feel up to it."

"I understand. And you two met in 6th grade?"

"Tch, well _I_ was in 6th grade. _He_ was in '8th'." I gestured quotations over 8th. "He li-told a story to me about his age."

"When did you stop being friends?"

"I was in 8th, him a sophomore." I glared at the wall. "Can't believe I let my guard down around with him!"

Melanie looked off into the distant. "You're going to see Sir Thorn a lot, maybe you could make amends?"

"Never," I laughed sitting up to gaze her, "that fool doesn't deserve it!"

"Well, today's lesson didn't go that awful?"

"Of course it did. Damien kept touching me, talking 'sweetly' to me, if I could spit on his words I will." I grumbled, she cocked her head.

"Do you know why he does all that?"

"Because he's a bastard who doesn't understand no?" I answered, completely serious. Melanie furrowed her brows.

"I think..it's more than that.."

"What-"

"Never mind." She waved her hands quickly. "I'll have to observe Sir Thorn's actions more, to make such an accusation. Good-bye, get rest." With that she slipped through the floor.

* * *

_Please review if not an issue, let me know you're reading this!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N: I decided the story should be called, 'Reapers & Demons'. It's the closet thing I'd assume would fit this story properly. Hope you agree! Because I am keeping it...sorry if me changing the titles are confusing. This is the final title, 'Reapers & Demons'.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"You need to see me?" I asked, going up to the Grim Reaper a bit more braver than our first encounter. The atmosphere still weighed me down, his towering stature didn't make it any easier to be in his presence. I bowed, he cleared what was left of his throat.

"I'll have to lay restrictions on you while you're with Damien. Creator's orders."

"R-_restrictions_ against Damien?" I laughed. "It's him who needs to be told what not to do!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Damien violated the given rules?" The Reaper questioned. Every fiber in my body wanted to rat on the demon. However much I hate him, Kenneth Mccormick is not a 'snitch'.

"Nah, he hasn't touched me one bit. Or said anything out of line."

I've never knew a real death stare, until Death himself leered it at me. His eyes seemed to glow within the cloak's dark hood. I froze in place, breathing caught from fear. His arm lashed out to grab my shoulder. I regret whimpering out like a defenseless girl.

"You're not telling the truth!" His voice changed, more furious. "You have to stop hiding, Kenneth!"

I winced from the word and the pain.

"I am not hiding anything! I just didn't want to be a snitch!" I writhed, struggling to get out.

"I wasn't referring to that in particular." Grim loosened his grip on me. I relaxed my shoulder, feeling the blood travel back. I wondered if I could sue him for harming me. "Kenneth. Damien and you are crucial parts in the contract. Do not hide from Damien."

"What?" I hissed. "You really can't tell me, I'm forbidden from keeping secrets from the jerk?"

"I'm not telling you, our Creator is." His tone reminded me of my place, so I toned my attitude down before I get hurt again.

"The contract revolves around Damien and you," The lord continued, "this is why we chose you two."

"What is so special about us? Why would our Creator partner me up with _him_?"

"Think back. That's all I can say. Remember the incident between him and you. Now conclude on why, he would do such a thing?"

"Because he's a conniving, disloyal, mongrel?" I guessed.

"He was your friend."

"_Was_ my friend!"

"Damien meant well."

"He only meant to satisfy his hunger." I touched lightly under my collarbone. I could feel the mark as if it were fresh.

"Why are you holding a grudge?"

"It's all I have left to have against him."

"No, it's how you _cope with_ him."

"What other way I can?"

"I think you're just not understanding Damien."

"What is there to understand?"

"How do you think he felt, doing what he did?"

"Content." I answered bluntly.

"Now you're being ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" I growled. "Can't you see what he's done!"

"Can't you forgive? The contract-"

"Screw the contract! What about _me_?"

"You're not suffering that much."

"I'll bet on it."

"You must not know how critical this compromise means to Heaven and Hell."

"Well! What does it mean? You're not telling me anything!"

"Because the process has to be done _naturally_. Damien has to solve his issue, you have to solve yours."

"Then what? Why do I have to be your heir?"

Grim shook his head, "questions, questions, but not one sign of you understanding! You might as well have been born as a question mark with no brain!"

"Lord...Death..." I seethed clenching my fists, calming down before I raise my voice. Must respect him. "I apologize if I came off, a bit immature."

"It is fine, I am used to dealing with this kind of...conversation, per say."

"But," I sighed, "you have to see the position I'm in right now. I died, being informed I'll never come back to life so I won't ever see my friends again. Then I'm the Grim Reaper's heir, who's Guider and Guardian is my ex friend who betrayed me."

"I am sorry." Grim cooled. "I should had acknowledge how troubled you were. We will try talking this over, a more suitable time."

"Thank you." I bowed, breathing.

"I'll just give you your rules, then you can be on your way. If Damien tells you to do something, you have to do it."

When I was about to interrupt, he stopped me short.

"He would know best. Example, if he tells you to duck in cover, you will. What if there's danger? Your other rule, you can't make him angry. You wouldn't want an angry demon."

"Tch, please." I scoffed.

"You can't let him near you, when you're exposing a certain amount of skin. If you are showing your legs, don't be around him. If you are showing your stomach, do not be around him."

I didn't have to inquire why, I knew exactly why I shouldn't do it. Touching my scar again, I closed my eyes. I learned my lesson.

"That is it, for now. You may leave."

"Thanks." Bowing, I made a turn to return to my room. Except Death spoke up.

"Oh, and Kenneth? Next time, don't make a fool out of me or you shall see days darken than me." I heard a smirk in that threat.

"Yes, Lord Death I apologize."

* * *

_He climbed through my window at night, I had jumped._

_"Shh," he whispered. "It's just me."  
_

_I only had on my boxers, I was sleeping. But it was only us and, I knew he didn't go that way with boys. Therefore, I had been comfortable and removed the covers from my body, sitting up in bed.  
_

_"Dude, why'd you come so late? You know how thin these walls are! My parents-"  
_

_"Won't hear us if you keep quiet." He had smiled. _

_However, his brown eyes had dilated and blacken, quickly showing no white. His gaze had raked over my body and I had tensed. Maybe I should have put the covers over me again, but I wanted to trust him. I did, I wanted to trust him.  
_

_"Y-you okay?" I had asked, cocking my head. He didn't look at me, his eyes had been stuck to my body. I had fidgeted. "You're creeping me out..."  
_

_"Ken." He had whispered, he crawled closer to me, on the bed. Him being older and bigger, I only in 7th grade and smaller, he shadowed over me.  
_

_"What a-are you..?" I had mumbled, as he lowered his head to my bare chest. I had felt the air as he sharply inhaled.  
_

_"I can see it, smell it perfectly this way!"  
_

_"See what? S-smell?" I had panicked. I've never seen him like this.  
_

_"Your soul, it's beautiful. So strong, so big. I smell its aroma, it's tantalizing Kenny." His hands had pressed against my chest, forcing me up to the wall behind me. I couldn't get out. Away.  
_

_"What are-"  
_

_"I won't hurt you." He had promised softly. Always promising me sweet things. "I just want...one...taste."  
_

_"ARGH!" I felt sharp teeth sink deep under my collar bone. I had tossed my head back, trying to push him away. He had snaked his arms tightly around me, dragging me closer. "Ugh!"  
_

_He hadn't really biting, he had been sucking. Sucking my spirit right from me, I was slowly growing weak. I had heard his satisfied moans and groans, his body moving in step as he was eating away at me. The teeth going deeper, and deeper. Until I had pulled him back to reality,  
_

_"S-stop!" I had cried out. He stopped. He lifted his head up, blood-_my_ blood-dripping from his mouth. His eyes had turned to normal, he had heaved and licked his lips.  
_

_"Sorry, though you tasted wonderful." He nuzzled against my shuddering body adoringly, that had been splattered with blood. "This won't happen again, I couldn't control it. You forgive me right?"  
_

_"...O-okay..it hurts..the bite.." I winced as he had lowered to kiss under my collarbone, where the mark was made. I was afraid he would try it again.  
_

_"We're still friends right?" He had smiled hopefully, I saw how red his teeth were.  
_

_"W-we're friends..." I had cried. "Friends forever..."  
_

_"Good. I promise you, this won't happen again." He wiped my cheeks.  
_

_I had nodded, wanting to believe him.  
_

_I had wanted to trust you, with everything.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_A.N: Damien's Point of View. Enjoy! Sorry, there is no dialogue in this chapter! However there are some nice details.  
_

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

* * *

I was currently boring my eyes in idle confused, up at the cavern's roof; of my room. I was aroused from my hibernating state-for we demons do not sleep-by an emotion. An emotion tugging urgently at my soul and body. The type which I am unaccustomed to, I felt strange. I didn't feel like getting out of bed, let alone moving any muscle. I wasn't up to it, I seemed; something was off. I felt weary, though I don't know of what. Almost doleful, a bitter pang stabbing it's way into me. Targeting my soul, I'm sure. I could have cried, but I refuse for that to happen. I felt my ridden heart sinking, it was weird. This vengeful, hurt, enraged feeling. I'm actually quite disturbed.

Needless to say, I wasn't fond of this aggravating emotion. I felt _weak._ This feeling is weakening me, as if I were a mere scrawny _human_. It's a black plague. Why was I experiencing it? I do become sad, of course I got that from my mother's side. Except I shouldn't be this upset. And over what? How come I abruptly, arise from my resting state to this? It makes zero sense. Who would dare force me to have such an emotion, which causes me to feel _powerless_ and _fragile_? I am the son of Satan and feeling this way, is unacceptable. So lower classed, pathetic. Speaking of father, he would give me a brutal punishment if he finds me in such a mood. I'm dishonoring the Thorn's, demons, antichrist, and Hell's name.

The emotion now focused it's pangs under my collarbone. It was a struggle moving my hand, but I had the urge to touch that spot. Then I knew. Everything was put together in that touch under my collarbone. This plague, isn't mines. Kenneth Mccormick is feeling this right now, the emotion only transferred it's way into my soul, because of our eternal bond. All right, now I believe this is beautiful. I can feel what my protege's going through, without even seeing him! True excellence indeed. Even better, I know why Kenny is feeling this way; because of me. From touching the area under my collarbone, I can be safe to conclude that he recently just remembered when I had lost control that day, and attacked him for the first time.

A cherishing, delectable memory to me. But perhaps a scarring, awful memory to Kenny. I can still recall that night vividly. I had climbed through his window, the usual routine where I sneak in his room and we hang out. Only that I was extremely late, too late. He must have thought I weren't coming and changed into his bed clothing. A fatal mistake, on Kenny's part. As soon as he removed the covers from his body, I was mesmerized.

I had been Captivated by my protege's silky skin. Simple limb movements, caught my eye. The expanding of his chest when he inhaled and exhaled. The moonlight feathering his body. However, that isn't what made me bite him in such a hungry manor. No. The soul _under_ the skin and bones. I was involuntarily seduced by it's size. At that time, back then, Kenny's soul was still healthy. Which enhanced my starving crave. I hadn't yet betrayed him, lied, hurt, or such to him. The soul was happy, childish since he was still young. See, I couldn't look at this delightful soul as clearly as before, because of the clothing. Fabric is a type shield, blocking demons like me from being tempted to eat human souls.

Luckily, Kenny only sported boxers that night. The scent, I could remember it's aroma. It drowned my nostrils beckoning me closer. My eyes had dilated to it's extent, I blocked his way out. And I lunged, bit down hard. I didn't chew, only sucked. That little amount of taste I got from his soul, was fulfilling enough. I've never new people who has Reaper's soul and blood in them, tasted so superb. Kenny had called my name, I ceased to my meal. I had to remember my job, why I was even 'befriending' Kenneth in the first place. The real reason, why I became his friend. Everything was a setup, designed by my father's cruel plan. But oh, let's not get ahead of our selves.

If I had kept sucking, devouring away at his soul, then he would have died. Leaving me with a full stomach. Though we couldn't have that, could we? Father's plans would have been ruined. We(he) still needed Kenneth alive. I willed myself to stop, and nuzzled against him lovingly because I grew to care and adore Kenny with such odd affection. It came naturally, pretending to be his friend, gaining his trust. You simply grow to love and consider that person. You simply grow to think about that person more and more, until you don't realize it. You don't realize what is transpiring because you're too wrapped up within that one person.

Thus, I promised my beloved protege that I'll never hurt him again. A lie, but I had to, part of my job. Except, I've never bit him since then. Maybe the next time I lose control, I don't stop? Ha! Kenny isn't strong enough to force me off. A squirming boy under my hands and teeth, doomed to have his life sucked right out of him, literally. I promised a lot of things to Kenny, all of them broken. All of them shattered, spat on, stepped on. Each one effecting Kenny. So he was also, shattered, spat, and stepped on. I pity the poor kid more now, remembering. He should have grown stronger. Because father made me do something very hellish, that it nearly killed Kenny.

After that first, tiny incident, the heir was more careful being around me. I could practically see the battle going on inside him. He wanted to believe me, be my friend. He didn't want to let go of me, I meant that much. However part of him was suspicious of me. He never asked me, _why_ did I bite him. I would say I felt guilty, except I don't exactly own that quality. Yes, I was a bit sad. Only to the fact that Kenny didn't like what I did. I don't regret sucking his soul, I don't regret hurting him (part of me does). I just wish, he'd understand that it's what I _do_. It's what I am.

Feeling the emotion leaving me, I sat upright. I rested my face in my hand in relief. I wondered why was Kenny suddenly remembering that incident in particular. Out of all the things I've done to him, he chose that. Perhaps because, it was the beginning to the end of our relationship and to what is happening momentarily.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hooray, this chapter has dialogue! Sorry if this chapter seems jumbled, towards the ending.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Later that day, I was still pondering the eternal bond. Perhaps the link would transform our relationship into what it had been in the past. The chance of forcing our friendship back together, is something I can and will encourage. If we can emphasize for each other, would it be insane to assume there might be a better understanding of one another? As I said before, a person simply grows to consider and love someone while spending time with them. Even if you're not being genuine when with them.

Your fake chuckles turn into joyous laughter. Your phony grins become adoring smiles. Kenny was just a job I had to finish, but my intentions changed a bit. I actually felt as if he was my friend; something I've never had. It may come as surprising, but Satan's son does not get out much for play. A lonely, distant kid I was. Not implying that I had a depressing childhood, oh no. I had fun times with father, spreading sins and disasters all over Earth where humans frolic. The point was, I never had someone to be with.

I do not find immortals attractive, of course my protege is different. What was so appealing about Kenny, was his lack of independence. I can remember when I had first introduced myself personally to him, in the alley. He had such needy eyes, grabbing hands and desperate voice. Kenny _depended_ on me, I felt dominance and control over him. I was necessary in his pathetic life, a savior. He'd trail behind me, worry if I hadn't spoke in 2 minutes because he'd start to think I'd leave him. After a while, I felt responsible for him. Kenneth was just so fragile and sensitive; and I had broken that.

I could not think anymore, the said boy was staring indignantly at me; as if that was threatening. Currently, we were back in the training grounds. Kenny branded his Reaper's cloak and scythe. Strangely though, he didn't wear the lip ring.

Today we weren't venturing out onto Earth to pass over souls. Instead Lord Death thought it'd be best, if Kenny concentrated more on the vision of where a person will die. Lord had gave me a list of the future souls, so I'll know if the heir is correct. The Demi-Reapers will take care of passing them over.

Demi-Reapers are regular Reapers. Except Kenny will become the _Grim_ Reaper. The Lord; the Top Reaper. Or in lamer terms, the boss.

"You're not paying attention." He seethed through gritted teeth. "What are you thinking about so hard, anyway?"

"Why aren't you wearing the piercing?" I inquired ignoring his question, cocking my head to the left. Kenny's reaction was defensive. He scorned, his eyes shown bitterness, and he pulled the hood over his head for I couldn't see his face.

"...The ring means nothing after what you've done, don't ya agree?"

"A ring," I breathed. "A ring is a circle. A circle goes on forever and ever."

I can picture Kenny rolling his eyes within the darkness of the hood. "You're describing a wedding wing, idiot. I'm talking about a damn lip-ring."

"A lip-ring that symbolizes our frie-"

"_Used_ to symbolize."

"The matter is it once did."

"But now that's over."

"You must have thought about being friends again."

Kenny hesitated. "I've made my decision."

I cackled, "decision? I actually offered you a _decision_? I don't remember doing that." Wonderful, from his hesitation I can be safe to assume we're mutual on thinking about our friendship.

"Tch, I'm not the same as I was before." He turned his back to me, as if to demonstrate that. "Ahem, Tyler Harns age 37, departs in Minnesota on his bedroom floor from a gunshot to the head."

"Right." I sighed, checking the list. "Ken-"

"Flora Bells, age 15, departs in England by drowning." Kenneth interrupted me quickly. I saw how his fingers flexed while holding the scythe. The emotion of detecting dead souls was moving through him.

"Right. But-"

"Angela Martin, age 23 departs in-"

"You're not-"

"Wisconsin from a heart attack."

This is becoming a frustrating challenge. "Can we take a second from your training?"

"You're slowing me down!" Kenneth snapped, turning around towards me. "We're discussing the same shit over and over again! Just give up, I'll never be your friend again!"

"I'm the type of man who's persistent." I informed him calmly, used to his little outbursts. "I'll get what I want. And right now, I'd like to talk."

It seemed as if my protege was going to argue, then sighed. I couldn't help but quirk a brow surprised, confused on why he didn't yell back. But I couldn't think of that at the moment, I had to go through this carefully.

"Kenny," I began, "you do understand it was my job, right?"

"A job that you took great pleasure into accomplishing." He spatted.

"What less did you expect of me? I'm a demon."

"At the time you were my best friend." Kenny's voice cracked.

"And you were just a _task_." I countered.

"A task? Is that what you thought of me!"

"Now see," I folded my hands together. "If you don't care for me anymore, and things should stay in the past, why are you getting so upset about me considering you only as a task?"

"I..." He paused.

Of course he wouldn't know the answer. The answer is something he's not accepting. Why would he admit what he's suppressing?

"It's insulting to me."

"Still, why should it matter if you went on with your life? In fact, you were just a _minor chore._" I shut my eyes feeling his anger, pain and regret flood over me at once.

"Well you were just...just...!"

Naturally, he can't insult me like that. Because he knows just how much I meant to him in the past. _I _can do it since I have that ability and strength. All I have to do, is bring that weakness out of Kenny.

"Put your hands down, Kenneth." I whispered. "No need to fight anymore."

"Who the hell is fighting?" He growled, slashing the scythe in the air in a violent motion. His voice became sad as he said, "you know! You know!"

Indeed, I do know.

"Guider Thorn." That ghost appeared suddenly, giving me an analyzing gaze. She nodded at me. "Today's lesson is over."

"Right." I smiled at the heir. "I hope you learned something today."

He didn't answer me, but went away with the assistant.

Kenny was suppose to learn, that you can't run.


End file.
